


The dark path

by CrimsonMoon777



Category: D.Gray-man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonMoon777/pseuds/CrimsonMoon777
Summary: This is an AU about if Allen would of never been cross's apprentice. He is taken in by the Noah family after meeting the Earl again after 10 years later.This is based off of phantomreapers another path on fanfiction.netAlso there will probably be manga spoilers.
Relationships: Road Kamelot/Allen Walker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few notes:  
> Italics Are thoughts  
> ' ' are telepathic communication

Allen sat with his back to to Mana’s tombstone, still trying to process what just happened. When his tears stopped he sat up and murmured to himself “I must keep walking, just like Mana told me. He left the cemetery missing the one who would have changed his life by mere minutes.

Over the next few years he made a living off of street performing and poker which he got very good at (good at cheating at least)

Allen was sitting on the edge of town when his left eye activated, he sighed knowing this meant there was an akuma around though as long as it left him alone it didn't matter. He looked over to where the akuma was and saw not only the akuma but the Earl, a fat man with a huge grin.

He immediately got up and ran over there. He had questions he wanted to ask and wasn't gonna let this opportunity get away. He arrived at the cemetery they were in before long. In front of the Earl and akuma was the body of a young boy. 

Hey! Earl, I want to ask you some questions! He said then paused "If you don't mind"

The Earl was silent taken aback by this boy.  _ He doesn't appear to be an Exorcist and doesn't seem to be a threat _ he thought. " No I don't but may I ask who you are?"

"I'm Allen Walker, you turned my father into an akuma about 10 years ago."

The Earl thought about this for a moment before he remembered the boy.  _ If I remember correctly he has innocence, it would be best to avoid him becoming an Exorcist. _ "Well if you don't mind I'd like to be in a more private location before I tell you anything." 'Road please open a door' an almost heart shaped door with red and black diamond pattern appeared.

"I'm fine with that" he followed the Earl into the door. They arrived in a fancy looking room.

"So Allen what would like to know?" He asked intrigued by this boy.

"I want to know why you make akuma. You must have a reason for turning peoples souls into akuma? He asked calmly and with little hesitation.

The Earl then explained to Allen all about the war with the Exorcists and the Noah family's hatred of innocence. After the explanation Allen stood there for a few minutes thinking before he said anything. 

"I'd like to join you! The black order seems bad, forcing anyone with . . . innocence, you called it, to fight for them." The Earl grinned (well more then he already was) for he managed to get this boy on his side.

"Of course you can, glad to have a new ally. I can bring you to meet some of the Noah if you'd like."

"I'd love to meet them." He smiled. 

'Road we have a boy who's going to be joining us, he has innocence but isn't an Exorcist please let the others know before I bring him over so no starts a fight'

'yep! I'll let them know right away'

They waited for a few minutes before Road opened a door. "Shall we go?" The Earl asked the newest addition to their family.

Allen nodded.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thanks for reading the first chapter of my fic I hoped you enjoyed! I'm gonna try to post on a weekly basis this chapter is a bit shorter then I would have liked but I'm just setting things up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know D.gray-man takes place late 19th century I don't not care. I won't go overboard either like their not gonna have video games and stuff.

Allen and the Earl went through the door. On the other side of the door was a big room with lavender walls, a couple of purple couches with golden pillows along with a few chairs.. In the center of the room was a black coffee table with gold trim, by each couch was a side table matching the coffee table. On one of the couches sat a girl with purple spiky hair, beside her a tall young man with slicked back dark purple hair. On the other couch sat two more Noah, one with long yellow hair the other with medium length dark purple hair. The last Noah in the room was a larger man with spiky hair.

“Well only 6 of the Noah are here but please introduce yourselves.”

“Hi, I’m Road Kamelot!” Said the purple haired girl.

"Tyki Mikk" said the Noah next to her.

"I'm Jasdero-"

"And I'm devit-"

"Together we are jasdevi" the yellow and purple haired Noah said together.

"I'm, skin bolic" said the lager Noah.

"Nice to meet you, my name's Allen Walker."

"Why don't we get you a room, we have an extra one up stairs. Road do you mind showing Allen his room, and then show him the rest of our house."

“Of course.” She got up, walked over to Allen, and grabbed his hand “let’s go” she said cheerfully as she pulled him out of the room.

They walked down a hallway till they got to a spiral staircase. They walked up passing one floor before getting to the top, they got off and Road led Allen down the hallway. They got to the last door on the right and Road stopped

"Here's your room." She opened the door and let Allen go in.

"Wow," he breathed "it's huge" on the right there was a queen size bed. Across from the door was two doors. Allen went in in and started looking around.

"The two rooms at the end are a bathroom and a closet." She trailed off as Allen opened the closet door revealing an empty walk-in closet. "I know! After I show you the house we should go shopping for some clothes for you!" She exclaimed.

"O-ok" Allen stuttered surprised by her sudden decision. Allen explored the room a bit more. The bed had purple blankets and sheets with golden pillows. Beside the bed was a black and gold side table.

"Wanna see the rest of the house now?" Road asked

"Sure." They walked out of Allen's room. Road pointed at the second last room across from Allen's

"That's my room. The rest or the rooms on this floor and the one below are all bedrooms. Let's head to the second floor." They walked down the stairs. When they got off the stairs Road started walking towards first door "this is the dinning room," she said as they got closer. They started walking to the left “the kitchen is in this next room.” They continued walking till the last door on the right. Road opened the door, inside was a large swimming pool. “And this is our pool.” Allen was staring wide eyed

“There’s a pool!”

"Yea, you'll be able to use it whenever you want to. I guess we have to get you a bathing suit first."

"Cool"

"The room in the other side is for the house staff. This next room is the kitchen," she said as they walked down the hall. They went on the other side of the staircase from the dinning room. "Here is the game room. There's tables for playing cards, we have a pool table and some other stuff."

"Sounds fun!" They went to the next room.

"In there is a bar area." She paused " your 15 right? I guess you can't drink."

"Yeah I am"

"Ok let's go to the next room then." They continued until they got to the lounge. "You've already seen the lounge but see the door at the back it goes to a library. The perfect spot for reading or doing work." They walked into the library there was lots of book selves filled with books. There was also seats and tables throughout.

They headed to the bottom floor. "There's not many rooms on this floor. Over there is a guest room," she said as she pointed towards the right. "And over there is more staff housing." She pointed the other way. " Also you shouldn't go in that room" she said while gesturing to a room slightly to the right of them. "It's the Earl's study and he doesn't like anyone going in without permission.

"Ok I'll keep that in mind."

"Well that's pretty much the entire house. I'm just gonna quickly check with the Earl to make sure he doesn't need anything then we can go."

"Ok" he said and smiled.

'I want to take Allen shopping for some clothes, is that ok?'

'Why of course.'

"Ok he said we can go! I can use a door to bring us really close to town." Road opened a door and they walked through. They walked into town. "So what should we get first? Maybe some new suits and then casual stuff?"

"Sure," he said with a hint of amusement. They got to the first store and Road was pulling him around the store.

Road held up a suit vest up to Allen. "This one looks good!" She said before going to look at something else. By the end they had bought a few suit vests and shirts to go with them, as well as a few pairs of dress pants and some different colour ties.

They started walking to the next store when Road stopped. "Let's get ice cream!" She said while pointing at a ice cream shop. They walked to the shop.

"Hi, what would you like?" Asked the man behind the counter.

"I'll have cookies and cream in a waffle cone, Allen what would you like?"

"I'll have chocolate is a waffle cone as well please." They got their ice cream and sat on a bench together outside while they ate. As they were eating Allen was looking at Road , and thought to himself how cute she is.

"That was yummy, thanks Road."

"You're welcome. Well now that we're done let's continue shopping." They walked into the next store. "Let's get some shirts and a hoodie or two." After looking around the store they left with some shirts, a couple of hoodie, some more pants, a coat, and a pair of swimming trunks. They also got a couple pairs of shoes.

"That was really fun!" Allen said.

"Ya it was!" They went home and Road helped Allen put all of his new clothes away.

"Well it's getting late I'm gonna go to bed now."

"Ok night, see you tomorrow."

Ok so I drew up some floor plans bc I needed to visualize it and for anyone else that it might help. So here y'all go, I couldn't get actual images to work so I made a Google photos folder and linked that.

[Floor layouts](https://photos.app.goo.gl/aeggs5jPQPJeSenUA)

Small note all of the Noah bedrooms are labeled with their number. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed Allen and Road bonding. I'm probably gonna have him spent time with Tyki.  
> So I know I said I was gonna try to post weekly but I have decided to change that to bi weekly. Not bc I can't keep up it's because school is starting in a couple weeks and I'm gonna need to focus on that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit rushed I forgot about it till a few days ago. But enjoy!

Allen woke up and sleepily looked around. He was confused for a few seconds by the fancy and unfamiliar room before what had taken place the previous day. He got dressed in some of his casual clothes and left his room. The first thing he noticed was Road waiting outside her bedroom.

"Morning Allen!" Said Road

"Good morning Road"

"Let's go down stairs and grab something to eat." They went to get breakfast. Allen eat more than anyone else by a lot. When they finished eating Tyki approached Allen.

"Hey boy, the Earl asked me to give you some fighting training." He said with a hint of annoyance.

"Okay, would you like to go now then?"

"Yeah." They left the dinning room and went downstairs. The went through the ballroom and out the back door. When they got out there was a large field of grass followed by a forest. "There's lots of room here so it's a good spot for training." They both stood a few feet away from each other in the middle of the field. "First can I see your innocence?"

Allen nodded "innocence activate!" His red arm grew larger and turned gray. Tyki looked at it for a few seconds before saying anything.

"I want you to try and hit me with your innocence." He paused when he saw Allen look a bit worried. "Don't worry your not gonna hurt me easily" He nodded and moved into a fighting position.

Allen lunged towards Tyki. Tyki jumped out of the way. Allen swiped at him with his weapon. Tyki move out of the way. They continued like this until Allen was exhausted.

"Not bad for your first try but you still have a lot to work on. We'll do this every day unless one of us is busy with a job or something."

"Ok" Allen said between breathes.

"How bought we do something to relax. What about a game of cards?"

"Yea sure" They walked inside and to the game room. Tyki grabbed some cards.

"Poker?

"He he. . . Ok" They sat down at a poker table and Tyki dealt the cards. They played a some hands and Allen won every time.

Tyki was starting to get annoyed. "Are you cheating boy?" 

"Yea. . . Sorry force of habit. Had to make money somehow." Tyki looked at Allen slightly concerned. 

"Well it's almost dinner time the Earl wanted to talk about something so we should make sure we're on time let's put these away and head over." They cleaned up and walked over to the dinning room. When the got there everyone except the Earl was there. Allen sat down next to Road.

"Yo Allen!"

"Hey, Road" it was quiet until skin started complaining about how the food wasn't sweet enough. Before long Skin and the twins were having a good fight. Road looked up from what she was doing and started to cheer them on.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Asked Allen.

"Nah it's fine." A few seconds later the Earl.

"Please forgive my tardiness. Did something happen here" asked the Earl. 

"Ah, no" replied the twins.

"Now that we're all here -" Road cut him off before he could say anything else.

"Help me with my homework" 

"surely this isn't why you asked us all here" said Tyki confused.

"Why shouldn't he"

"Well why should we?" Asked Devit. Road slid her homework forward and Skin grabbed one of the books before tossing it aside. Devit grabbed it and started filling it out before handing it back to Road.  
"Thank y- It's all fives!"

"Aren't they so pretty all lined up"

"That's not the answer, Lero"

"I'm doing it too" said Jasdero as he wrote fives on the table and his face.

"Come on, do it right!"

"If you don't like it do it yourself!" 

"Alright alright I was stupid for asking. Your the only one I can trust Tyki."

"That so?" He handed her notebook.

"Hey! You just used a different number."

Allen sighed and grabbed a notebook "let me try." The Earl also grabbed one they start writing. Allen handed her notebook. "They might not all be right but I tried."

Road leaned over to Allen and gave him a kiss on his cheek. He started blushing a bit "Thank you Allen!" She said after looking through it. The Earl finished his.

"Now for the real reason I assembled all of you, is regarding the fight with the Exorcists."

"So, so so? I'd it killing time?"

The Earl started shuffling cards and handed them out to everyone except Allen. "Your responsible for killing the person on your card. Allen I'd like you to accompany Tyki." Allen nodded.

Tyki got up. "We'll be heading out then." Him and Allen left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started including some stuff from the main story.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well this is a bunch of people to kill. Guess we should get going, Road can you open a door for us?"

He talks about killing really casually but, I guess they are our enemies Allen thought.

"Yep, of course." A door appeared by Tyki and Allen. "Bye Allen! Bye Tyki." 

"Bye Road" replied Allen. The two of them went through the door and found themselves in an unfamiliar and empty town. There were occasional bangs and other such noises from a couple small fights. 

"So I'm guessing we're looking for exorcists?" Allen said as they walked.

"Yea" they continued walking for a couple seconds before a building beside them exploded and an Exorcist came through. 

He had his hood up and purple stripes under his eyes.

"An Exorcist." Said Tyki

"A couple of humans." The Exorcist started to walk around them. "Or are you Akuma?" He asked. By the time he was behind him Tyki spoke, while Allen remained silent.

"What's your name?"

"Daisya, Daisya Barry."

"Nope, not you. I'm none of your concern." Tyki started walking and Allen soon followed. "Well then, we're in a bit of a hurry."

Daisya kicked his bell towards them as they walked away. Tyki turned around.

"You aren't normal people are you? Talk to me a bit."

"And I tried so hard to hold back" Tyki muttered." I'm afraid I can hold back no longer." Tyki skin slowly changed to the grayish brown of his Noah form, he turned back to Daisya a creepy smile on his face. 

"Your skin colour and the mark on your brow, your a Noah."

"Yea I am but, you're wrong about my friend here he's completely human. But what does it matter if I am?"

"Charity bell, activate!" The bell started glowing he kick it towards Tyk barely missing his head. It went back to Daisya. 

Tyki shrugged "how scary"

"Let's see how much fun you'll be having when I kick your head in!" 

"Please get back boy" Tyki told Allen as Daisya kicked the bell towards them.

"Ok" Allen stepped back a few feet and Tyki jumped dodging the bell with ease. There was shaking and then all the glass within sight broke.

"Sonic resonance?"

The bell came flying through a wall and at Tyki. "That's the end of that." The smoke cleared to reaveal Tyki holding the bell. Daisya was shocked. Tyki disappeared then reappeared in front of Daisya. "You!. . ."

"The end of whom, now?" Tyki finished up the fight quickly. When he was done he chained Daisya to a lamp post. There were a couple purple and black butterflies fluttering around. 

Allen thought chaining the body to a post was a bit much but he tried to get his mind off it. "What are those butterflies? You used them to attack."

"They're Teez, cannibal golems created by the Earl. The butterfly shape is because of his personal taste. When they eat humans they breed and multiply." 

"Ok, cool." 

"Well let's get going, he wasn't on the list so still have more exorcists to kill."

As they moved around they continued to train until Allen was strong enough to take on an exorcist by himself exorcist. They took out a bunch of exorcists as well.

They woke up as usual, got something to eat and found a secluded spot to train. Allen had yet to be able to touch Tyki. They continued training for another hour or 2. When they stopped and Allen's arm turned back, Tyki glanced at his arm and stopped.

"Come here."

"What is is?" 

"Let me see your arm" Allen held his arm out. Parts of it looked like they were crumpling. "For some reason I feel like that's probably not good."

"It's probably just probably just tired, we've been doing a lot of training and fighting."

"Can a weapon even get tired? Neither of us really know enough about innocence to figure it out. Might not help but I'll get Road to ask the Earl what he thinks."

"Ok"

'Hey Road.'

'Yea Tyki, what is it?' 

'Allen's left arm seems to be crumpling. We're not really sure why.'

'Is Allen ok!?'

'he doesn't seem to be in any pain. He thinks it's just tired from all the training and fighting. You mind asking the Earl what he thinks?'

'Of course not. I'll get back to you soon'

'thanks.'

The two of sat there in silence for a few seconds. Tyki went to say something when Allen broke the silence.

"Road!" He exclaimed. 

Tyki looked over to see a open door and Road hugging Allen.

"Let me see!" She grabbed his hand. "Are you ok!?" 

"Yea it doesn't hurt."

"That's good. Well I probably should go see what the Earl thinks. Bye!"

"Bye Road" replied Allen.

"She could of at least brought some more money we're running low."

"Maybe you should of brought more in the first place."

"Maybe you should eat less."

Allen opened his mouth to say something then stopped. "Ok that's fair."

"There's a Town near by, we could probably get some money gambling especially with your poker skills."

"Ok" after they got some more money and bought some food they headed out to look for more Exorcists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter. I haven't completely decided if Tyki is gonna continue to call Allen "Boy" Also Road is aggressively caring.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late, I left it to last minute (again) but then ended up with a really bad headache and couldn't write. It's also a bit short but I really wanted to get y'all something (I'm not even sure if there's anyone reading this regularly) I promise I'm going to try getting longer chapters at some point.

Allen and Tyki were standing on the edge of a forest near a town while they waited for Road. 

"Hey!" Road called as she walked through a door. Allen turned around a bit exited despite only seeing her a day ago.

"Hi, Road!" Said Allen. Road walked up to Allen and gestured to see his arm. He held it up.

"The Earl said he wasn't really sure and to keep an eye on it." She trailed off as she looked at his arm. "Has it gotten worse!?"

"Only a bit" Allen said a bit nervously. Road moved closer.

"And it doesn't hurt?"

"No, not really." 

Road sighed, "Okay, I'll let you get back to whatever you have to do." She paused Just be careful."

"Yeah, of course." Road got up and walked through her door. 

" Well we probably should go looking for more Exorcists. Hm. . . You think you're up for some training first?"

"Sure can't hurt." Allen replied as Tyki stretched. 

Allen activated his innocence. The two started training and continued for a bit before Allen's left arm scattered and the air was filled with a slightly glittery fog like substance.

"Uhh." Tyki trailed off before exclaiming "well that's not good. What happened? I guess it did hurt."

"Should we tell Ro-" Tyki cut him off

"Nope! Let's try and figure it out ourselves first"

"Well not sure what we're gonna do because my arm just disappeared and I guess turned into dust."

"Oh! Maybe you can still active your innocence and like reform your arm?"

"I can try I guess."

Allen closed his eyes for a few seconds before raising the stump of his leg arm. "innocence activate!" The dust started gathering around the base of his arm and started forming a arm shape for a few seconds before disbursing again. 

"Well it looks like it was working it just might take a bit. You keep trying I'm going for a walk in town."

"Ok." Allen called to Tyki as he started walking away. " Don't come back without some food!"

"Yeah ok." He said under his breath.

Allen continued trying to reform his arm for hours but wasn't making much progress. By the time Tyki got back there was still innocence dust everywhere.

"No luck?"

"What do you think?" Allen respond as he waved his arm stump.

"Well it's getting late so why don't we eat and then go to sleep. It's not like your innocence is going anywhere." Allen nodded and Tyki tossed him some food. They finish eating and went to sleep.

The next morning Allen continued for hours trying to activate his innocence. He took a small break before starting again.

"Innocence active!" The innocence dust started gathering and forming into an arm shape. After a few seconds it didn't disburse but formed not only an arm with long claws but it also formed a white cape like thing with a mask.

Tyki stood wide eyed for a few seconds. "Well that's different." He paused "I guess we should let Road know that everythings fine." 

"Yea, I'll do that."

'Hey, Road!'

'yes?'

'my arm's all good now, nothing to worry about. You should probably let the Earl know.'

'Ok! I wanna know what happened though.'

Allen explained everything that happened to Road, and before she left he could of sworn she said something about Tyki not being careful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had to get crown clown done somehow and this is what I came up with while stick as much as a could to cannon (which really doesn't matter) 
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such I long wait Ive been busy and have had no motivation to write despite having this chapter almost done for a solid 2-3 months. Tho TBH I originally wanted to get a bit farther in this chapter but I also wanted to give y'all something so enjoy.

Allen and Tyki were staying at a hotel, when they woke up they went to get breakfast. They found a table away from others where they could talk. Allen had tons of food, while Tyki had a few pancakes. 

“We should check on that exorcist that I made a nest for the Teez. I can’t believe he thought we’d let him live.”

“Yeah, it does seem odd. But he seemed desperate, even if this is a war.” 

The two of them finished eating and headed out. They walked over to the a small village near the town they were staying in. As they got there a large pale blue torso looking thing broke through the roof of a house. One the top the figure of a person was visible.

"Is that the exorcist?"

"Yeah, I think so. I'll call the Akuma over to come help deal with it. You should probably get ready to fight." Allen nodded and activated his innocence.

They approached the transformed exorcist and ended up in the woods. By the time all the Akuma had arrived they brought an unwanted person.

Another Exorcist. She had long dark green hair. 

"Let's stay back for a bit I want to see what she'll do." Tyki told Allen. They watched her dash through the air towards the transformed exorcist. She tried for a while to pull him out only stopping to bring a small girl away from him. During this time Road contacted Tyki.

'Tyki you guys near any Exorcists that haven't seen you yet' 

'yeah actually, why?'

'The Earl wants Allen to infiltrate the order'

'Ok we'll get him in. I'm guessing you'll give him the details of the assignment?'

'Yep, of course' Road replied cheerfully.

"Hey boy, The Earl wants you to infiltrate the order. She said she'll give you the details." 

"Ok. Well there's an Exorcist over there so how do we want to do this?"

"Well we can make it look like you're being attacked pretty easily. Thought let's wait and see what she does about this first. After a while she managed to pull him out. But it didn't take long for eez to come bursting out on him. 

"Ok let's go now, or well you go a bit closer and I'll get an akuma to make it look like you're being attacked." Allen nodded and got into position.

The Exorcist was shocked by what just happened. Her grief was soon cut short by a scream.

She ran towards the noise to find a boy getting attacked by an akuma. He at first glance looked much older than herself but she soon realized that he was actually about the same age as her he just had silver hair. 

She dashed at the Akuma only for it to dodge and then leave. Instead of chasing it she turned to the boy. "Hey are you ok?" 

"Yeah I am thank you." She offered her hand to help him up. When he reached his left hand out she was shocked. It was innocence.

"Innocence?!" Allen tilted his head in mock confusion.

"Oh sorry I'll explain later. What's your name, mine's Lenelee."

"Allen walker."

"Let's head back to my ship." They walked to the the docks to find a half destroyed ship, a couple of Exorcists and the shops crew. A red haired Exorcist with an eye patch noticed them and came over.

"Hey Lenalee! Who's this?"

"His name's Allen Walker he's an accommodator. I found him being attacked by an akuma."

"Hi, nice to meet you I'm Lavi."

Allen nodded "it's nice to meet you too" 

Another Exorcist came from the ship, he had black and white hair and was wearing a black cape. "Hello, my name's arystar krory." 

"We have a slight problem," said Lavi. "The ship is a bit broken."

Before they could say anything else a man in a hood walked up. "Hello," he said as he took off his hood. He had white hair that stood up on the sides. "It's been a long time lenalee-sama."

Her eyes widened a bit in recognition. "You're a member of the Asian branch." He nodded

"I am Wong." He paused "a new exorcist has been dispatched from HQ." An exorcist came up, she had medium length brown hair and she looked a bit nervous. "This is Miranda Lotte." 

She walked towards the ship. "Everyone please stand back." She took a breath. "Time record active!" Light surrounded the ship. "While my innocence is activated I can restore anything that is lost back to it's proper state." Within seconds the ship went from looking like it was about to sink to being in perfect condition.

After a little indecent with Miranda jumping in the water everyone got on the ship. 

"Hey, Allen, want me to show you where your room is?" Asked Lenalee. Allen nodded and they headed below deck. When they got to his room Allen sat on the bed

"Thanks." He said as she left. It's pretty small even for a ship, especially compared to my room at the Noah's house he thought as he looked around the room.

'Hey Road you there?'

'Yep! I'm guessing you want the details of your mission?'

'Yeah.'

'While any information could be useful the Earl really wants to know who has a connection to the 14th.'

'The 14th?'

'He's a Noah that isn't one of the normal 13, his name's Nea. He left someone with the ability to control the arc and we'd like to know who. We are making a new one so after that it'll be fine but it's still useful information.'

'Ok I got it.' Allen's thoughts were interrupted by Lavi knocking on the door. 'I got to go, bye Road."

'Bye bye!"

"What?"

"Do you mind coming out so we can talk about and explain what's going on." 

"Sure."Allen got up and followed Lavi to a room where everyone was waiting. As soon as he got in a yellow golem came flying at him and was rubbing against his cheek. "Wha-what are you doing?"

"That's Timcanpy, he's seemed to of taken a liking to you. He's General Cross's golem." Said Lenalee.

"Since Allen is new we should probably explain some things. First is what we're doing is looking for General Cross, Timcanpy is supposed to be leading us to him." Lavi said pointing at the golem now sitting on Allen's shoulder.

"Your Innocence, can you activate it?" Asked Lenalee.

Allen lifted his left arm a bit. "Is this what you mean by innocence?" She nodded. "Yea I think I can. Innocence activate!" As he said that a white cape appeared and his hand grew long claws. After a few seconds he deactivated it. 

"Well that makes things a bit easier." Said Lavi said. "Why don't you get some rest we should hopefully be arriving in Edo soon." Allen nodded and started walking back to his room.

When he got there he laid down. Before long he heard Road start talking

'I'm board. Whatcha up to?'

'not much just trying to get some rest.'

'why don't we -' Allen cut her off before she could finish.

'You better not suggest coming and playing because that's a terrible idea, at least in this situation.'

'But everyone's so busy here.'

'yeah, and what if an Exorcist saw you? That wouldn't be the best situation.'

'I guess. . . Well bye then'

'Bye?' Allen questioned as her voice disappeared. Well I guess she only wanted to bug my briefly, at least it's nice to talk to someone I actually know he thought. 

Allen decided to go to sleep for a bit. He woke up to the sound of knocking on his door. Allen got up and answered it. He saw lenalee standing in the doorway.

"Hi, I thought I'd let you know we're almost in Edo." 

"Ok, thanks" Allen said as he yawned. He followed Lenalee to the deck of the ship. 

"Hey Allen!" Lavi greated him. He walked over smiling. "We can see Edo now." Allen looked over at the island approaching. After looking for a little longer he was about to look away when he say something coming towards them.

"Uh. Guys there's something coming towards us." He gestured towards it. As it got closer the shape of an Akuma was recognizable.

"Allen, get behind us!" Lavi said as him Lenalee and Krory moved towards the front of the ship. They waited as the Akuma drew closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp not sure when I get around to the next chapter so I won't promise anything.  
> Also didn't bother to proof read so there might be mistakes sorry.


End file.
